Trip to Ireland
by forbesyxo
Summary: The gang goes to Ireland before heading off to college and Kevin Ryan meets his old dear friend who will have a great impact on the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trip to Ireland.**  
**I do not own anyone in this story.**  
**Summary: The gang take a trip to Ireland before leaving for college.**

This is a story about a group of friends coming together for at the time seemed to be their last time together. Since all 5 of them were attending college after summer, the girls; Katie Beckett, Laine Parish and Jenny O'Malley all planned a little get-together down in Ireland with the lads; Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. As all of them grew up in New York City all five of them were overly excited to explore outside of America.

Katie Beckett, daughter of two very successful lawyers, just came in from working the night shift at a little rundown café only 5 blocks from where she lives. As she entered the door, she placed her keys in the bowl next to the door, kicked of her shoes and jacket and just fell on the coach. She shut her eyes just for a minute to listen to the silence which filled the room, _her parents must be already in bed_ she thought looking at her watch. She was enjoying the silence, however that was until her phone started to call, she groaned as she got off of the coach and walked over to her jacket in such of her phone.  
She shook her head smiling as she saw a Lanie's contract picture of Lanie and herself at a party last summer (her favourite anon others) lighting up on the screen.

"Lanie you do realise its likes 1 in the morning?" Kate said answering the phone.

"Yeah well thought you would be up since you had a function on at work tonight, anyway I am having a mega breakdown about packing for Ireland."

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm being deadly serious, I mean what do I need to pack? Summer clothes, winter clothes, waterproofs? I mean I did my research and did you know that it rains 33.3% in Ireland a year, that's like… Maths I'm too tired to do." Lanie said.

"Lanie you're over thinking about it, just pack some summer clothes, jeans, that new jumper you bought last week as it's not that thick but not too thin its perfect, couple of jackets and stuff for the beach."

"That sounds great, thanks for the help Bec's you're a life saver."

"You're wel-"Kate got cut off by a yawn which has been threatening "come".

"Girl you sound tired, did he make you lock up again?" Laine questioned.

"Yeah, I don't mind really. I'll just sleep in like normally." Kate said grabbing her purse and walking up to her room and eventually falling onto her bed.

"That's the sixth time this month Kate and it's only the 9th, you should really talk to your boss about letting you go at a normal hour and not at like 2 in the morning, why is the café even open at that time?"

"Don't start this again Lanie, I know I should but I get paid more in cash and I could use the money for Ireland, we have people, awful people for that matter of fact singing and it brings in a crowd, there isn't many places with live music anymore and you know how Pete gets if we ask the customers to leave." Kate said signing through the phone.

"Kate why don't you just quit, there's jobs going Starbucks where I am, come on just think of it you and me working together like partners, it'll be great, I'll talk to sally after Ireland and get you an interview set-up."

"that's sweet of you but think I'm just going to quit after Ireland, I'm not going to be around much after anyway because I'll be moving for college to get settled in and everything you know." Kate said lifting her elbows up on the bed to lean on.

"Right, college is approaching fast, too fast." Lanie said disappointed.

"College will be great, you'll be great, hey listen any longer and I'll probably fall asleep on you so I'll see you in two days at the airport"

"I guess and yeah I best get some sleep too, see you Bec's." Lanie ended the phone call.

As Kate laid in bed that night she couldn't help but think about all the memorise she has shared with her friends, the gang. How Kate and Laine use to play bride and groom, her and the guys reading comic books for hours, how all five of them attacked high school together, the first time they drank alcohol behind their parents back, all the baseball games they went to with their families included. She couldn't help but wonder about college and if she made the right choice about Stanford, _The right choice isn't always the best choice _she remind herself of her mother's words. Stanford was the right choice, right her future no matter how much it's going to hurt when saying goodbye.

The next day Kevin and Jenny spent the day together just like every other day. During high school Kevin was in a relationship for over a year with Abby Mount who happened to be the head cheerleader. Throughout the relationship Kevin started to compare Abby to Jenny, trying to confidence himself he was happy. During their second summer break he was willingly about to break up with Abby and tell Jenny about how to truly felt for her however when he went over to hers one night he saw that Jenny was with James, some douche from science and continued to see him for 6 months before she broke it off. Jenny liked James but she always felt something stronger for Kevin so in the New Year they finally gotten together and they're as strong as ever.

"Do you want to take a walk through central perk then grab brunch?" Jenny suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Kevin said placing a soft kiss to Jenny's lips.

"Shall we call everyone and see if they can come to, to brunch?" Jenny asked.

"Sure you try calling the girls and I give Javi a quick call."

Everyone had been up for meeting for brunch, well everyone expect for Kate that is who didn't answer as she was probably still asleep. While the rest of the group grabbed a menu they all got talking about the trip, the girls talked about what they've packed and Lanie brought up the conversation she had with Kate the night before.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks you look good in anything." Javi said winking at Laine.

Instead of replying Lanie thought it was better to elbow Javi which got the whole table laughing. Afterwards they ordered drinks and food and gossiped for the next hour and an hour before leaving the café and going their own ways. After Kevin dropped Jenny off at home as they shared a cab, his phone beeped notifying him that he got a text. Opening up the message he could see it was his old friend who lives in Ireland (one of the reasons he's actually going) it read;

"_Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow honeymilk, you and your gang enjoy your 12 hour flight see you. R"_

_**Please review what you think, I think this is going to be a quick story of type.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – In Ireland.**

The 12hr flight couldn't have gone any smoother, the gang slept most hours of the flight however when they were awake, they would be laughing, giggling, joking around each other as much as they could without trying to annoy any of the other passengers. They have been lucky (well half lucky if you don't include the horrid plane food that is) there wasn't any screaming kids or babies which they were all thankful for.

The gang arrived in Ireland late at night, as they hailed two cabs, driving through Ireland to reach the little cottage where they would be staying (thanks to Jenny's Grandparents) the gang saw the night life in Dublin Ireland and the lights that was shining throughout the night sky. Yes Dublin was a lot quieter than New York but that was what made it even more glamour's to look at, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

As they paid their cab drivers and bid them a goodnight, the gang walked through the small black gate which led them to a front garden covered in flowers. Everyone walked into the cottage one by one, dropping their suitcases in the lounge area before taking a quick look around.

"Jenny, your grandparents really out done themselves, this place is gorgeous." Kate commented, wide-eyes taking everything in as if it was all a dream.

"It's even more beautiful then I remember, last time I was here I was 10 years old I was here with Don my older brother and I remember playing chase in the fields behind it, I was running like it would be the last time I ever could." Jenny replied, picturing the moment in her head, placing her arms Kevin as he pulled her closer to him and kissing the top of her head as she placed it on his chest.

Everyone was tired from the early start and the 12hour plane journey they had so everyone bid themselves goodnight and went to their rooms, It was only a 3 bedroom place so Lanie and Kate paired up as well as Kevin and Jenny which had Javi his own room. As they all crashed pretty much as soon as their heads hit the pillows, the night in Dublin was just starting.

The sun was up early shining through the windows of the cottage, Lanie woke up just a little after 8 so she decided to get up and shower to start the day nice and fresh. Afterwards she made her way down to the kitchen to put the kettle on to make herself a cup of tea as all of her friends were coffee addicts.  
Drinking her tea, she grabbed her phone she was thinking about calling her mom but then she remembered the time difference 8 hours ahead of New York, she made her way into the lounge and decided to see what was on the tv.

Not half hour later a still half asleep Javi was walking down the stairs, he was about to head to the kitchen to grab a coffee to help him wake up a bit more when he saw Lanie sat on the safe which her feet up on the coffee table which was in the middle of the sofa and the TV.

"Morning babygirl." Javi yawned out while taking a seat next Lanie on the sofa while placing his head on her shoulder still trying to fight of sleep.

"Hey hotstuff." Lanie replied, resting her head on top of Javier's.

Lanie and Javier. Known each other since they were 5 but became closer throughout high school, they never dated but they have been mistaken as a couple plenty of times, they kissed twice once as a dare at a party and one was just a quick peck on the lips as Lanie's date never showed up for prom. After they shared a cab after brunch, they both got talking and ended up having a full on make-out session in the back of the cab. After the little bit of freaking out Javier called Lanie late at night telling her he's in if she is and here they are now. In Dublin, sat on a sofa resting on each other. It was easy.

"So how shall we tell everyone?" Lanie asked Javier.

Javier lifted his head up of her shoulder and stared into her big brown eyes which he could get lost in for hours (correction get lost in them every science lesson). He took both of her hands into his and pulled her closer to him.

"I've been thinking about that and what I have come to is that I don't think we should, I think we should just put it out there, in black and white."

"Javier Esposito, what are you suggesting?" Lanie asked raising her eyebrow.

"Lanie Parish get your head of the gutter" Javier responded jokily before continuing. "What I mean is that we should just act like us, two very happy people who just happens to be in a relationship together."

"Mm I like that idea" Lanie replied, leaning in so that their noses touch.

"I'm glad you do" Javier responded with a soft kiss which was his new favourite thing to do because every time he could feel her smiling which he adores.

The morning was full on in swing by 10 in the morning, everyone was up and dressed ready to head to the beach. As they were about to leave Kate came down the stairs and announced that she would be joining them later on as she's going to go to Wicklow national park. The group was a bit shock at first knowing the park was about an hour away but said nothing about and planned to call each one other when she's on the way to the beach.

When they left for the beach, Kate rang up for a taxi which would take to the national park or close to it at least, then she ran back up the stairs and got changed into something more colourful and less beachy. She finally decided on wearing her mid-length flora skirt and a demi jacket with her black boats and her purple hat and her red fashion gloves to finish it off. The Taxi beeped from outside telling her it was here, as she ran about grabbing her phone and money, she did one last look in the mirror before leaving.

Three hours later, countless of time reading and rereading the map, Kate finally gave in and accepted that she was lost. She looked out at the view beyond her, fields. Countless amount of endless fields, the smell of grass through the wind, the way the flowers dance between each wind blow, it was just breathtaking.

"You belong out here you know, you and all of your colours." A stranger said behind her.

Kate turned round and couldn't help but smile and stare into the ocean blue eyes. She looked him over and thought that he was a year or two older than herself.

"I'm lost." _I'm lost great well done Katie what a lame thing to say, he must think I'm an idiot_, Kate said to herself.

He couldn't help but smile to himself, she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. Never seen a person wearing so many colours before and actually looked perfect in. He thought to himself _"you certainly don't look lost."_

"So what are you looking for out here?" He replied.

Kate smiled and look down at her map which reading out the name as couldn't remember it, if he asked her for her name she wouldn't know. "Erm wicklow national park."

As soon as she spoke he started to laugh, Kate raised her eyebrow and questioned him.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked.

"You do realise you're in wicklow national park?"

"Oh my god, this is the national park? It's so beautiful." Kate replied looking back out at the view. She then looked at her watch knowing it could be at least a couple of hours before leaving the park then having an hours cab ride back to Dublin.

"Well thanks but I best be off, got a long walk ahead of me before I catch me cab." Kate said picking up her bag which was on the ground.

"Where you off too?" He asked.

"Erm Dublin." Kate said walking backwards in the direction.

"You do know that you're closer to the exit if you walk the other way" the guy replied.

Kate stopped in her step and giggled as she looked at the ground.

"I think you quite enjoy this whole getting lost thing."

Meanwhile at the beach.

"I'm going to have a walk around the market anything joining?" Lanie offered.

"I'll come, the guys can stay at camp while we go off shopping." Jenny replied only to be pulled back into Kevin's arm with a sweet kiss before departing. Lanie leaned into Javier's body when he place a kiss to her head.

"See you losers later." Lanie said winking at Javier who playfully slapped her ass as she was walking away, Lanie couldn't help but laugh.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of 'ya?" Jenny said walking side by side towards the top of the beach. The stopped for a quick second dusting the sand of their feet to put their shoes on.

"I told you already, I don't kiss and tell." Lanie said jokily but Jenny wasn't having any of it and just stared at her with a serious face and Lanie finally caved.

"Fine, well it all started after we left brunch, you and Kev shared a cab and so did Javi and myself. I don't know we just got talking about you and Kevin and your relationship and how great it is, how it looks so easy and somewhere along the road we both said in somewhat words that's what we wanted and before I knew he was running his hands through my hair while we kissed. Afterwards we mostly myself might off freaked out a little bit and left without saying anything, I watch the cab pull away and drive off. But that night he rang me up, calmed down my brain before it explored and here we are."

"Your guy's story is perfect, I mean if it all works out with college which I have no doubt it will-"Jenny was cut off by Lanie giving her a questioning look. So she continued. "You have talked about college right? Because I know you're going to Saint Samuel's Hospital and he's-" Lanie finished of Jenny sentence.

"The U.S. Army Special Forces…" Lanie whispered.

"Shit Jenny what if it gets too much, he'll be there and I'll in New York, I'll hardly have time to call, what if he get sent away somewhere or what if-"

Jenny grabbed hold of Lanie's shoulders trying to get her to calm down and get her out of the daze which she put her in.

"Lanie I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up, I mean you guys just started dating never mind about anything else. We just finish high school for god sake and already we're dealing with big adult choices. We're not even adults, we're newbies, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain.-"

"I think you've been watching too much of Grey's Anatomy jezz girl." Lanie commented.

"Seriously though." Jenny continued.

"Right, that's enough no more real life issues, no more problems, all of us are here together right now so let's make the most of it and forget about every adult decision we have to make when we get home and lets just live, we're young and free so come on." Lanie replied pulling Jenny by the arm and dragging her back to the beach.

"Thanks." Kate said to the guy still not knowing his name. "I problem still be walking around getting myself even more lost if that's possible."

"Happy to help, couldn't of let a beautiful girl like you get lost now could I." he replied.

Kate tried to hide the blush but failed, she hated that he could do that to her and only knowing each other for couple of hour's tops.

"It was nice meeting you." Kate said shaking the guys hand and only to being pulled into his body for a long sweet kiss. Kate was shock at first but she easily let herself get lost in his. Her hands toying with his hair at the bottom of his neck while his hands seem to be moving from her chin to her check and making their way to her long brown curls. They parted when the need for air got too much and both rested their foreheads on each other, they stayed there for a while just staring into each other eyes while trying to catch their breaths. A moment too soon Kate stepped back and announcing that see needed to go.

"Where can I found you again? I don't even know your name. Mines Ri-"

Kate quickly jogged over from her cab and placed her fingers over his mouth "Shh don't say it, you'll spoil the mystery of it all." Kate said with a smile that reach up to her eyes without another word she got into the cab and left.

The guy just stood there is an amaze, reflecting everything that has happened over the past couple of hours. He is going to find her. His mystery girl.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, yes I did steel a bit of P.S I love you but I thought it fitted. Please review what you thought and everything :)**


End file.
